Loneliness' Company
by WilliamsonAli
Summary: My first ever one shot for Klaroline! Caroline is alone and is going into a downward spiral, will anyone come and help her? Just a little bit of Klaroline fluff. Turned into a one shot reuest series!
1. Klaroline Rain Kiss

**Hi everyone! This is a small one-shot that I wrote a while ago and was published here but I took down. I wanted to share this fluffiness with you all again so it's back.**

**I know some of you may know of my other story: _'It's Always the Innocent Ones.' _Unfortunately, I have kind of let you guys down by not updating in around half a year but I lost inspiration for the story. However, I will re-look at the story and hopefully update soon. I just did not want to disappoint you by putting up a new chapter that wasn't my best work. I hope you understand. :)**

**Anyway on with my first ever Klaroline one-shot.**

* * *

><p>The leaves rustled wildly as the cool spring breeze passed through the trees. As the air plucked the individual leaves from their stems they gracefully tumbled and swayed through the air like dancing ballerinas. These gorgeous leaves finally stopped twirling as they rested on top of the still, crystal clear pond. They delicately floated on top of the water joining the reeds and lily pads that balanced perfectly on the cold pond. The water began to gently ripple as a small duckling emerged from the reeds. Then, it dived into the icy water trying to escape the sunshine that bore down on the hot and sticky tar pavements; it truly was a glorious spring day.<p>

As I slipped off my sandals and dipped my feet into the slightly lapping water I realised the cold water was the first thing I had felt in a while. I felt sad, conflicted...lonely. All my friends are off in happy relationships completely blind to the world around them, to the fact that me, their best friend is struggling to go on.

Looking around the pond I notice I am alone. I gaze up at the sky as I slowly twirl my daylight ring round and round on my finger contemplating my next move. Should I just take it off and throw it away? Will anyone even notice? Or care? A solitary tear trickles slowly down my face and I can't help it when more follow. How do I stop this pain...this emptiness?

"Caroline...love"

The words whisper through my mind almost as if he is standing behind me, as if he understands how I am feeling, as if he knows what I am going to do. I wonder whether he would even care what I am about to do. I mean he probably doesn't even care about me, it must have all been a lie, no one ever picks me or wants me; it's always Elena first. Klaus left just like everyone else has in my life.

"Caroline..."

I hear it again, although it feels more realistic. I suddenly feel the presence of him behind me, his aftershave hitting me like a tsunami. The spicy woodsy scent envelopes my senses and makes me suddenly feel content. But I don't turn round; he can't see me being this weak.

"Klaus...what are you doing here?"

My question which I meant to come out strong comes out as a more broken whisper. I know that he can see, probably feel my pain right now but I have to try and hide it from him and everyone else. I need to be the happy bubbly Caroline they are all used to and want to see.

I do not hear a reply from him so I immediately stand up and place my damp feet back into my sandals and slowly bring my eyes up to meet his.

_Bad move Caroline_! Now I am stuck in his penetrating gaze as if he is looking straight into my soul, like he knows why I am feeling this way even when I don't know myself. None the less I still plaster my bright smile on my face and begin to slowly saunter away from him hoping he will follow behind, and to my luck he does.

After walking for what seems like forever he asks in a whisper that without vampire hearing would have been inaudible.

"So how are you feeling love?"

"I'm great thank you! Never better! Top of the world! Queen of the castle!"

I stop when I can't hear his footsteps behind me any more. I burl round to find him staring at me, cocking his head to the side as if to say...Seriously?

"I went too far didn't I? Where did I lose you?"

"You lost me at I'm great. I have watched you crying for the last few hours Caroline. Do you even realise what time it is? What the world surrounding you now looks like?"

I slowly glance around to notice the sun has set and the big full moon has taken its rightful place. The stars are twinkling in the sky but the clouds are slowly rolling in, looks like it's going to rain soon.

"Well I am glad I could be such a great source of entertainment for you to watch all afternoon. Now if you will excuse me I would like to get back to my shit life and continue to fool everyone that I am the normal Caroline."

I spin around furiously and start to head down the path towards my house, how dare he get amusement out of my pain, my misery! Suddenly I feel his hand take hold of my wrist in a firm grip and he spins me back round to face him. A small spark of electricity and warmth shoot up my arm, my body automatically wanting to lose all its resolve and just crumble into his muscular, loving arms.

"I care Caroline, please talk to me, let me in. I want to help you."

"Why? Why don't you just go to Elena? Or go to a pack and stick with them? Or become dedicated to your work?"

"Because love, you are always my number one priority, no matter what."

He said it so sternly and when I chance a glance up to his eyes I can see nothing but honesty, care and a little vulnerability and that is all it takes. Painful sobs rack my body and I slump to the ground heavily waiting for the impact but instead feeling two strong arms wrap around me and cushion my fall, as we slowly slide down to the ground together. A roll of thunder echoes throughout the abandoned street we are in but neither of us moves. Even when the first drops of the heavy downpour hit us, Klaus makes no attempt to find cover for us instead he takes of his jacket, wraps it around me and then does the same with his arms.

The rain battered down onto us soaking me from the inside out. I should be cold but I'm not because he has me wrapped in his warm embrace. It feels so right, so perfect, so us. But wait... Why am I allowing him to do this? He left me! Without as much as a goodbye!

I shove him away from me violently and stand up to face him, my face ablaze with anger.

"How dare you do this? You think you can just show back up and expect me to fall into your arms? Well you can't! You left without saying goodbye; you don't care even though you say you do!"

I was quite surprised Klaus didn't interrupt while I was talking and simply stood an arm width away staring at me intently.

"Now love, I do care and you know I do but what I want to know is why would it bother you if I didn't care?"

Shit! He caught me. Well you know what I might as well tell him now but I can't get the words out. As we both stand there in silence the rain battering down onto us, the raindrops mixing with my tears and joining the black trails that run down my face. My hair flops down around my face while my drenched clothes stick to my body, his jacket still sits comfily on my shoulders. Klaus' face is also covered in raindrops and his normal curly hair has lost its bouncy style. His white Henley clings to him, his sculpted muscles peaking through. I take a deep breath and it all spills out.

"Why does it bother me? Seriously! You think that all your little gifts, compliments and charms didn't make me feel special? Well they did! I couldn't believe the 1000 year old original hybrid loved me, Caroline Forbes, everyone's second choice! I was almost ready to give you a chance until you left, without so much as a _see ya later_! And that hurt, a lot, a whole lot. And when I message you and you don't reply? Well have you moved on? That's what goes through my mind. Oh Caroline he doesn't want you any more, it was just a little fling, a small crush, I can't believe you actually thought someone loved you, especially when you finally decided you were completely head over heels in love with him!"

I have to take huge breaths just to calm myself back down. I hadn't meant to tell him that I love him; I just got caught in the moment. I chance a glance up at him to see him looking at me in shock and amazement. He opens and shuts his mouth as if trying to say something.

He takes slow, deliberate steps towards me until I can feel his hot shaky breath on my face.

"You love me?"

He spoke the words so quietly even with my vampire hearing I barely made it out.

"Yes, I do. I know it has taken a while but I finally realised that you are the one person that makes me feel special, like I am his first choice and that I am not some pathetic, blonde, baby vampire."

Slowly he brings his wet hand up to my face and gently tucks some damp curls of hair behind my ear and strokes my face. His sparkling blue eyes lock onto mine as a small dimpled grin spreads out across his face.

"I love you, Caroline"

A small genuine smile spreads across my face that hasn't happened since the last time Klaus was here.

"I love you, Klaus"

And then it happened, the best moment of my life and every girl's best fantasy of a first kiss. His lips slowly lean onto mine and it is the sweetest most innocent kiss I have ever experienced.

The rain continued to fall around us as we slowly got lost in each other's lips. That's the dream of every young girl in the world, to kiss the man you love in the pouring rain.

His arms slowly move down to wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him while I wind my arms around his neck and tangle my hands into his sodden locks.

As we slowly break apart our eyes meet again and I let out a relieved giggle as he flashes me his dimpled smile.

"Come on love, why don't we go to my place, it's a little more dry...and warm."

I nod my head eagerly and he quickly pecks me on the lips, grabs my hand interlacing our fingers and we slowly stroll away from the pond in a comfortable silence, with only the moon lighting the way ahead of us.

* * *

><p><span><strong>So there it is, I hope you liked it!<strong>

**If you have any suggestions on more one-shot ideas then please leave them in the reviews and I will see if I can turn this into a one-shot/drabble story.**

**Thanks everyone, Alison. xx**


	2. Klaroline Prom

**Hey guys! Well it's only like 2 hours later and here I am with another one-shot to add to the series. So a guest reviewer asked if I would write a AH Klaroline piece so I wrote this about them going to prom. If people like it then just say and I will add a second part. **

**This came very naturally as it is basically what will happen to me in like 3 months! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Holy crap."<p>

I gaze into my own form in the mirror, the navy blue chiffon hugging my curves in the perfect way. My long blonde locks curling perfectly over my shoulders, the vanilla citrus fragrance mingling with my citrusy perfume. The small jewels glisten from my bracelet and necklace; both given to me by him.

"Holy crap is right, you look stunning babe."

I giggle and move my gaze to the brown haired beauty in red that is my best friend.

"Thanks Bon, you don't look too bad yourself."

We both laugh and make small talk, both excited for the best day of our lives.

Prom.

My front doorbell rings and Bonnie eagerly runs down the stairs, pushing the door open wide and running into the arms of the handsomely dressed man awaiting her.

"You look absolutely perfect Bonnie darling, as do you Caroline."

I smile brightly at Kol, before moving into my living room and giving the couple some privacy. Kol and Bonnie, or _'Kennet'_ as I like to call them are the hottest couple in our year at school. Everyone knew they were perfect for each other...except them. Well, that was until I practically shoved her into Kol's awaiting arms and left them in their loving bliss.

They slowly walk into the room hand in hand, gazes locked on each other, the love between them easy to see.

"He'll be here soon Caroline, I know he was struggling to find a way here but he is your best friend, he wouldn't leave you like this."

I smile softly, yet shakily at Kol and his reassurances about his brother's appearance. Klaus Mikaelson is Kol's brother and used to attend Mystic Falls High with us yet, due to his promising art career had to move to New Orleans to pursue his dreams. I, Caroline Forbes, his best friend struggled with this and despite the distance have kept in touch.

When I realised I needed a date for prom I immediately asked Klaus and he agreed, however the problems of an art folio have caused him to be unsure if he can make it or not; despite his determination to never break a promise to me.

I sit gingerly on the couch awaiting his arrival, getting slight nausea at the make-out session happening on the small love seat of my living room.

I wish I was that happy. I wish I was like that...with him. With Klaus. I wish he saw me the way I saw him, and not just as another one of the guys. I sigh loudly, my crystal blue hues darting towards the clock, noticing the fact that time has marched on and that if we don't leave now, we will be late.

"Come on guys, let's go. The limo is waiting."

I smile sadly, checking my make-up quickly in the hallway mirror before opening my front door and stepping lightly towards the limo. I keep my gaze lowered to the ground before turning around to tell the Kennet stomach turners to hurry up. I freeze a little seeing their stunned yet happy expressions.

"Guys, what is up with you two?"

They both gape for a little while before they approach me slowly and Bonnie places her hand softly on my arm. Her voice comes out in a small whisper.

"Care, turn around."

I scrunch my brows at her before obeying as she asked and letting my eyes slowly drink in the image. Klaus Mikaelson, standing by my limo in a dashing grey suit and navy tie.

"Hello love, you really believed I would let you down?"

I laugh, a watery smile upon my face before I race to him and wrap my arms tightly around his neck.

"Oh my god! You're here, you came. All for me, you're here."

His deep chuckle reverberates through me, his slender yet muscular arms wrapping tightly around my torso. His gravelly voice breathes into my ear, shivers covering my body.

"Of course I am. I couldn't disappoint my favourite person, now could I?"

We pull apart and he catches the solitary tear before a black streak can stain my cheek.

"Now come on, do we not have this prom to go to, my princess?"

He laughed heartily before softly placing the navy blue, beaded corsage with silver intertwining ribbons upon my wrist. I lift a slender digit to gently caress the intricate design before beaming at him and pulling him into the limo behind me; the other pair following us in immediately.

I lift my eyes to look at him, surprised by the fact his own eyes are already piercing deeply into my features. A slight rosy tinge covers my cheek before I breathe out a happy sigh and lean into his side; his hand moving to intertwine with mine.

"This is going to be one hell of a night."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Should I add something on? <strong>

**If you want me to write something for you then just leave it in the reviews and I will get to it as soon as I can.**

**Thanks guys, Alison. xx**


End file.
